


Both Sides of the Same Side

by formalizing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cohabitation, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Morning Sex But No Actual Morning Sex, Schmoop, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wakes up in stages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Sides of the Same Side

Jensen isn’t a morning person. He can be, if he gets something like 10 hours of uninterrupted sleep in a night, but with the schedule they stick to while filming, that just doesn’t happen. So, on 4-7 hours of sleep, it’s a monumental effort just to drag his body out of bed, make it to the kitchen without falling over, and get the coffee _in_ his cup.

Jared is, as is usually the case, different. Jared wakes up the same way after 10 hours as he does after 4, and is at about the same mood level every time. On the days when Jensen’s well-rested and caffeinated, he likes to watch the process from the doorway, sipping at his own coffee and holding one for Jared.

The first thing to know is that Jared wakes up in stages. Stage one comes after the alarm clock goes off, and it’s probably the longest stage. This is the stage where Jared shifts, turns, stretches, and splays himself across the bed in any way that feels just right for the moment. It’s slowly waking each of his muscles, cracking his joints, curling and uncurling his spine. Jensen supposes when you’re as tall as Jared, you’ve got to get your body ready to support itself each day.

Stage two is mostly an extension of stage one, except that Jared’s arms are stretching a little less blindly, reaching across the bed to Jensen’s side. He’ll grab either Jensen himself or Jensen’s abandoned pillow, pulling whichever is available close to his chest. If it’s Jensen he drags over with slow, lazy hands, this sometimes leads to skipping straight to stage five to make time for morning sex. This morning, though, it just leads to Jared’s contented sigh as buries his face in the pillow.

It’s a few minutes before he’s ready for stage three, even more if it’s actually Jensen he’s burying his face into, and by this point, Jared is ready to open his eyes. Slowly, blearily he opens them, glancing at the bedroom window just long enough to assure himself that it is _actually_ morning, before groaning to a sitting position and turning to stare blankly at whatever happens to catch his eye first. This morning it’s the scarf Jensen pulled out of the closet yesterday while searching for a tie. Jensen likes to call this Jared’s “booting up” stage; it’s at this point that all the necessary mental processes start coming online and he’s able to recognize the world beyond the warm blankets and soft comfort of his bed. Jensen doesn’t hit this stage until after the first cup of coffee.

Stage four is when Jared gets out of bed with a jaw-cracking yawn and one more bracing stretch of his back and arms, scratching at his head and carefully avoiding any and all obstacles (dogs, books, remote controls, hastily discarded clothing) on his way to the bathroom. The toilet flushing indicates the end of that stage, and he usually wanders out with his teeth brushed and hair halfway to combed, if still wild in places.

Jensen won’t hesitate to admit that stage five is his favorite, though it’s arguably (and Jared _does_ argue it) the least necessary of all Jared’s stages. Stage five is when Jared makes his way, guided by some flawless internal tracking system, to wherever Jensen is, scooping up the mug of coffee that Jensen will usually have ready for him and murmuring—“’Mornin’, baby”—with the full-force of that Texas drawl before placing a kiss on Jensen’s cheek, or forehead, or mouth, whichever is closest.

Jared’s got an arm around Jensen’s waist, eyes properly open and one hand firmly clutching his coffee, leading them both to where the dogs are waiting for their breakfast, and it’s then that Jensen finally feels awake.


End file.
